rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Automatons
Lundrogg stared intently at the automaton construction, a humanoid shape in eternal slumber laying at the bottom of the cold stone mineshaft. The old Tskrang's voice echoed up the mine shaft toward the awaiting party just 20 feet above. "So you have been busy after all Devrin, this is what you dug up deep beneath Throal." Lundrogg could hear the party descending the rope ladder that had been strung up. Light quartz glittered among the mine shaft casting a pure white light, like that of a full moon, upon the construct. Devrin spoke with an edge of desperation bleeding from his voice"Lundrogg my freind, I need to know if we can re-create it, I need to understand it." Lundrogg seemed to meditate while staring at the construct, deep in thought as he scoured his aging memory for any legends or stories describing such a creation. Suddenly the old tskrang's eyes snapped open "I believe I know what this is, it is something from a long forgotten age, from before the scourge, even from before the Thran empire, from the age of dragons. We had always beleived that these clockworks were fairy tales mixed in with stories about the lost continent. The Atlantians created these automatons as servants, machines capapble of performing hard labor without ever tiring, or ever stopping." A smile spread across Devrin's face as he looked upon the machine, the perfectly preserved gears and cogs long since frozen and forgotten at the bottom of this mine shaft. "I can not tell you how fortuitous this find is Lundrogg, I worried that soon my plans would have collapsed but this could give them new strength. If we can get this machine to work, and if we can make more, we may have a way to end slavery, but I need to know does it require a soul to work, is it a true automoton, not like the golems that can be currently created, something purely mechanical, without no investment of magic. It is important that it not have sentience or a soul." Lundrogg could not control the sincere look of deep worry that crept across his face, he looked at Devrin seeing a small hint of madness in the elf's eyes. "Devrin, I can not know if this thing once had a soul or not, it is a creation of exquisite worksmanship, but the paradise you seek, could be the undoing of name givers. Your intentions may be good, and I can see the purity in them, replace slaves with souless automatons, but just by the existence of these creations, you are setting up the downfall of namegivers for where will the replacement stop, soon all tasks all labor once granted to us as our distinct priveledge as namegivers, our right to survival, would be lost to lazyness, who would work when an automaton could work for you. This is a world I do not wish to see." Devrin looked as if a sword was thrust into his gut, his freinds words had cut him deeply. "Lundrogg I don't think you understand what has been happening with my operation in Barsaive. I have been very lucky so far, I was able to find a vaine of elemental earth that suprassed the purity found in any mine in Thran. I have been profitable enough to hire willing miners from throal, but at the same time I have had to deceive my brother Havlar. I have been buying scores of slaves from Thran and releasing them to a free colony just outside throal. I have decieved my brothers inspectors, they beleive the mine only produces average ores and minimal true earth. The profit margin by their reasoning is because of the use of slaves, they are unaware that I hire willing workers, and that I have been essentialy buying the freedom of thousands of slaves. Soon the true earth will be gone, and with it the mine's profits. My brother will learn of my deception. If I can not get these automatons to replace the workers I will not be able to keep up the ruse, and I will no longer be able to buy the freedom of the countless Thran Slaves. Please freind wont you help me." Lundrogg again stared at the unseeing eyes of the automaton "That is why Ra-Khir is in Jerris then, he is a distraction, a way to keep your brothers eyes focused elsewhere, you would use your own brother as bait... If I help you to understand this machine I would require a blood oath of you. I want you to swear that the secret of these machines will be kept to only those I approve of, and that they will only be used for mining." Devrin felt a flash of anger welling up inside him, who was this Tskrangg to believe he knew what was best for name givers, why had his freind betrayed him, and further ridiculed him for his brothers role in this. In order to ensure a world without slavery, some sacrifice would utimately be needed. He needed to play along, and the blood oath would only be in effect until the old lizard died. Devrin could wait and bide his time. "Lundrogg I agree to your terms, but my brother is in charge of his own destiny, and has his own problems to deal with. I would appreciate it if you understood that his fate is his own making. It was he who acted rashly at his own coming of age festival. If you continue to value our freindship, please do not question my loyalty to my brother again." Lundrogg could sense the anger in Devrin's tone but pressed the issue. "He was likely spotted in the air races, and Melandry though capable, will not be protection enough once Havlar hears of the events in Jerris. Will you be there friend to take responsiblity for your actions in shaping Ra-Khir's fate or in the end will you abandon him. I for one will not be willing stand idly bye while my student, assistant chef, and friend is in danger." Devrin could no longer control his anger and felt he must leave before doing something reckless. "Lundrogg, the blood oath is complete do your end of the bargain and I will see to mine, and so you know, Ra-Khir's life is likely not in danger from Havlar. Havlar is not the type to kill those who have betrayed him, he likley would find a way to enslave Ra-Khir instead. I can tell you that I will be there to free him when it happens." Lundrogg watched the elf depart and began to wonder if he really was a questor of Lochost or if something else had influenced him. Category:Layflat Earthdawn